


RustyQuill 2019 Christmas Exchange For Square_n_Fair

by jackjones



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Art, The Eye, The Hunt, exchange, i like daisy's beast mode, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackjones/pseuds/jackjones
Summary: A gift for Square_n_Fair! The prompts were Daisy during the hunt and one of the Beholding Avatars. I really like Daisy and Jon, so these were fun to make! Happy holidays and I hope you enjoy this!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Rusty Quill Secret Santa 2019





	RustyQuill 2019 Christmas Exchange For Square_n_Fair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Square_n_Fair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Square_n_Fair/gifts).



> My socials if you wanna scream about fear or good cows with me:
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/bi_jackass  
> Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/abami.eda/  
> Tumblr: https://jack-of-all-bullshit.tumblr.com/

"" />

"" />


End file.
